Serpentine Charms
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: Harry and Draco are twins. Draco is an insensitive ass, Harry is a bumbling fool, and Blaise gets caught in the middle of everything. Follows their schools years. Neville is the Golden Boy. Rated M for later chapters. AU/Slash/Het/HPBZ/DMTN/HGRW/NLGW
1. Pendant

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU RECOGNIZE ANYTHING, I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN IT.**

**A/N:** **R&R please? Something I can work on while also working on Meddling Gryffindors. Enjoy!**

June Fifth, both a day to be celebrated and a day considered taboo in the Malfoy household. It was on this day that the Malfoy heir was born, this was where it was celebrated. It was also the day that the black sheep of the family was born. Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy throne and all that was owned by the throne, was celebrated wherever he went in the home. Harry Malfoy, black sheep to the family and a(as the twins father had so delicately put it) shame to the family name, was looked down upon by the main family.

On this very day, the twins were celebrating their seventh birthday. Draco was sitting in front of a pile of presents, his greedy eyes flicking back and forth between each of the colorful wrapping papers. His parents sat on the couch, staring at their son with a look of complete adoration. Narcissa was the first one to note that Harry was absent from the festivity of present opening. Clucking her tongue in disapproval, she stood up and set her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Wait five more minutes, Draco. Your brother seems to be missing," she said, her eyes narrowed. The blonde boy moaned in utter anger at his brother. Didn't his brother know it was Draco's special day? That he was ruining it by not attending the present opening? Of course not; the boy was incredibly self-centered and put himself before Draco. Draco watched his mother march off in the direction, or what could be presumed as the direction due to the massive size of the home, of the library. Harry was always off in the library with his nose in a book or in a hushed conversation with Zabini, a 'friend' of the two's who was the son of one of Lucius' friends.

Draco's thoughts were true, as when Narcissa found Harry, the boy was nibbling on a cookie in a comfy chair with a large leather bound copy of '_Dark Arts of the 15th Century_' in his lap. The child peered up at his mother, green eyes sharing a bored expression of Draco's through glasses. He barely had time to close the book and finish his treat before his wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip and he was pulled downstairs to watch his brother open presents. Before they reached the living room, the two stopped and Narcissa pulled out a box from her pocket. She released the boys hand and handed the box to him. Harry looked up at his mother in confusion and shakily pulled the top off.

Laying in a bed of velvet was a pendant. It was shaped like a snake and in the place where the eyes would be were a red ruby and a green emerald. Harry stared at in awe and then looked up at Narcissa. "Mu-Mother, I don't-I never get presents," he said shakily, tears welling up. Narcissa sighed but said nothing about the gift. Harry, understanding the sigh and then silence, pulled the pendant out and put it on, hiding the pendant part and chain underneath his shirt. He gave the box back to his mother and the two walked into the room. Draco had already begun shredding the paper off of presents, littering the floor in the shiny paper. Narcissa took her spot next to Lucius again while Harry took a chair and watched as Draco yanked the paper off of a new broom.

"An Oakfield 320?" Draco said in awe, staring at the sleek wood before his face hardened unhappily. "But Father, I wanted a Pinetail. Everyone has this toothpick!" he whined, dropping the broom in utter distaste. Harry tsked at his brother but made no other sound. "I suppose I'll live though. Goyle is stupid, he'll trade me his for this log," Draco grumbled as he began tearing the wrapping off of another present.

***

Later that night, after the family had eaten cake and Narcissa and Lucius had retired to their room, did Draco start taunting his brother about the presents. Harry, taking seclude in the library. Draco would never be caught in the library. Settling himself in the chair again, Harry pulled up one of the books he had been reading. It was a book on rare and magical artifacts. The title was worn out so much only a few letters were able to be read. Flipping through the pages, Harry soon came upon something that struck his interest.

"_'The green eyed snake pendant is one of the rarest jewelry in the magical world. Able to procure protection and friendship amongst the serpents of the world, this pendant is strongly believed to have been owned or procured by Salazar Slytherin himself. Another pendant, however, is believed to hone similar qualities of this pendant, baring the same design in all but the eyes. While one eye renders the same color of the previously stated pendant, another eye is a deep ruby red. For more information on this artifact, seek the assistance of Lord Mathibus Lucifer_,'" Harry murmured out loud, following the passage in deep interest. Harry tore his eyes away from the words to examine a picture of the man in question. He looked nearly eighty, possibly older. Maybe the age of Albus Dumbledore('Or older!' Harry mentally added).

Groaning tiredly, Harry situated himself in the chair so that the book laid next to him and he was curled up, using the arm rest as a pillow. Within minutes, the seven year old was asleep. His dreams were filled with images of snakes and other serpentine creatures who talked to him and told him of things that he did not understand. When morning came, Harry had no recollections of the dreams.

***

"Mother, can I have some friends over?" whined Draco over breakfast, picking at his eggs and toast. His mother nodded and Harry looked up. If Draco could have friends over, maybe he could. Of course, he didn't have many friends, only one that was not a House-Elf. Blaise Zabini, someone he had befriended when they were three. The two were often huddled over a book or lurking in the kitchens with the Elves.

Chewing on his lip, causing Draco to send a scathing look at him at the ruining of a Malfoy body, Harry set his fork down. "Mother, may I invite Blaise over? If not, that's fine. I was just wondering since Draco was going to have friends over and I was wondering if I could as well but if not, I understand," Harry babbled, blushing when his brother glared at him. His mother made a silent grumble, which Harry understood as a yes, and set her fork down as well before striding off.

"Oh dear brother of mine, could you pass me the salt? If not, I understand. I just thought since you were having salt on your breakfast that I could as well, but I don't mind if you can't pass over the salt," sneered Draco, rolling his eyes at Harry. "Geez, you're such a Mudblood at times Harry. Honestly, what are you? A Muggle or a Malfoy?" he spat, slamming his hands on the table in utter annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder if they had a mix-up at Mungos and my real brother looks just like me, not some backwards and utter opposite of me," Draco grumbled, standing and leaving the dining room leaving Harry and his father behind. Lucius, without a word, apparated away, leaving Harry alone in the silence.


	2. Explosions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. e_e If I did, it'd probably be half-assed and have some fucked up yaoi pr0n scenes. e_e**

"So you're brother got all pissed because you wanted a friend over?" Blaise asked as he and Harry sat in the kitchens. Harry nodded grimly and Blaise sighed. "Well, to quote my father on his boss, Malfoy's a dickhead who couldn't find his ass with a map," he said, smirking. Harry blinked a few times before the two were doubled over in laughter. Blaise wiped a few tears away from his eyes once the two died down into silence and turned his attention to the book they had, until previously, been looking at. "So you think that you have the pendant mentioned in this article?"

Harry nodded and pulled the pendant out from under his shirt. "Yeah, but I scoured our library and we don't have any book mentioning Mathibus Lucifer, other than this little tidbit here," Harry said, grimacing. "Kinda odd though. I mean, our library has every book that mentions anything dark arts or similar. So this book has to be really rare or this pendant is 'light'." The two were quiet at the thought. Something 'light' in the Malfoy household? That was like having 'Uncle' Severus Snape wear a dress and screw Remus Lupin. Unheard of.

"Well, I suppose we could ask one of those Unspeakables. I mean, don't most of them have an immense amount of knowledge? They have to have something on this man. He created a piece of damn jewelry for Christ sake!" Blaise said, studying the pendant. "I'm sure my dad could bring us to the Ministry tomorrow." Harry chuckled and nodded. Blaise would do anything to help his friend out, even drag them on a field trip to the Ministry. "So it's settled then. You and I will Floo to my house tonight when I leave and tomorrow my dad will bring us to work." Just then the door to the kitchens opened and in marched Draco and his bumbling idiot friends.

"Well well well, boys, my brother and his dimwit friend. In the library as per usual," sneered Draco. A look of pure disgust was printed on each of their faces, as if stepping in the library had made them equally stick to their stomach. Of course it would, they never came in here. It was Harry and Blaise's own personal hideaway. No one bothered them because, honestly, who would stop a child from learning?

"And what do we owe this…great pleasure, Draco?" said Harry, tucking the pendant back in before his brother noticed it. Blaise looked at his friend and saw the careful calculating gaze in his eyes. The gaze was rarely seen, but when it was, you knew that Harry meant business and didn't want to be messed with. It was a gaze that meant danger was coming, a danger that would be aimed straight at the source of anger.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, mimicking something he had seen his father do daily. "Well, Harriet, we wanted you and your friend to go and tend to our horses and make sure that they are ready to be rode, but I suppose you are to stupid to do even that," sneered Draco. Infuriating Harry had been one of Draco's favorite past times since the boys were four. Granted it had just started as simple toy stealing or name calling, it had escalated into knowing exactly what buttons to press and when to press them.

Harry glowered at his brother and clenched his fists, as if ready to punch his brother. A surge of power and magic rushed through his body, something he had never felt before, and then there was a BANG! The table next to Draco and his lackeys exploded into pieces, sending the children flying. Harry and Blaise sailed into the air and landed neatly on their feet while Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle flat on their backs. Harry made a silent thanks that his parents weren't there at the time to hear the explosion, nor to see the mess that had been caused.

Draco stood up and glowered at his brother. "You just wait! I'll tell Father what you did and he'll cane you! Just wait, Harriet!" yelled Draco, stomping off, Crabbe and Goyle bumbling after him. It was a few minutes before they heard the slam of the library door.

Blaise turned to Harry and gaped at him. "That was WICKED Harry!" he said in awe. "How'd you do it?" Blaise asked, eyes wide in wonder and amazement. Harry gave a small shrug and explained to Blaise the feeling of the power and magic that had surged through him and released in one big bang. Blaise smiled and clapped his friend on the back. "Well it was bloody brilliant. Maybe you can do that again, eh? Send 'em straight out the window." The two giggled at the thought before looking at the mess. "Uh, maybe not. Look at this mess we have to clean up," Blaise groaned, shaking his head in dread at what they had to clean up.

Harry smiled and patted Blaise's shoulder. "Nah. Dobby can help us," said Harry with a grin. Dobby was one of the House Elves at the Malfoy Mansion. He had helped raise Harry and Draco when nannies or their parents weren't available. "Dobby!" Harry called, letting his voice ring in the air. There was a few seconds and then the familiar noise of Apparation. The House El looked at Harry and beamed fondly. "Dobby, can you help us clean this up? We kinda broke a table," Harry said, smiling guiltily.

"Of course Young Master Harry and Master Blaise. Dobby would be most honored," squeaked the Elf. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby had repaired the table and cleared away the settling sawdust from the explosion. Even the boys clothes were wiped clean of evidence. The Elf bowed to both boys when they were done and then, with another CRACK!, Apparated back to the kitchens.

It was a few hours later that Blaise left, shortly before Lucius returned from work. It didn't take long for Draco to run tattling to the boys father. Thankfully, from the help of Dobby, there was no evidence that the table had even broken, much less exploded, as Draco had said. For once, Harry was let off with no word of scolding for making his brother believe such 'horrible and disgusting lies'.

**A/N: I did rewrite this chapter. The first version of it, I was not satisfied with. It had many grammar errors and a lot of words seven year olds wouldn't be using, even if they weren't scolded for cursing. This version is much better and I'm glad I rewrote it. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have decided to continue. Ha! So, review please. =D**


End file.
